Unpredictable Feeling
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Kala seorang pemuda mencintai seorang gadis cantik. Tanpa ia sadari, ada satu gadis yang selalu menatapnya dan mempedulikannya dengan tulus dari jauh.


**Unpredictable Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Flashback, dll.**

**Sumarry: Kala seorang pemuda mencintai seorang gadis cantik. Tanpa ia sadari, ada satu gadis yang selalu menatapnya dan mempedulikannya dengan tulus dari jauh.**

* * *

_**Jakarta, 25 Juni 2019**_

"Naruto, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku titip Boruto dan Himawari."

Pria berambut kuning yang tengah bekerja itu, sejenak menoleh ke arah istrinya sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Hinata... jangan pulang terlalu malam ya," saran Naruto kepada istrinya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan dan senyuman.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto kembali berkutat kepada _laptop_nya dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penulis. Saat sedang ingin membuka _draft _pekerjaannya, Naruto menemukan sebuah foto sekaligus tulisan kenangan di sana. Naruto pun membuka _draft _tersebut dan tersenyum, saat melihat fotonya dan Hinata sedang foto bersama dengan seragam putih abu-abu.

Naruto pun melipat tangannya—seperti hendak berdoa—dan menempelkannya di hidung. Sekilas, kenangan-kenangan indah semasa SMA itu kembali berputar di kepala Naruto. Kenangan yang mempertemukannya dengan cinta sejatinya.

...

_**10 Tahun yang Lalu...**_

_**SMA Konoha**_

_Pada hari itu, siswa maupun siswi SMA Konoha tengah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang guru baru. Terutama di Kelas 12 IPA yang mendapat pelajaran guru tersebut di jam pertama, kehebohan itu sangat terasa karena guru baru tersebut—katanya—sangatlah cantik dan sangatlah muda, berbeda dengan guru lainnya. _

"_Selamat siang, anak-anak... nama saya adalah Haruno Sakura. Saya akan menjadi guru sejarah di sini selama satu tahun, semoga kalian berkenan." Seorang guru bernama Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas 12 IPA._

_Semua siswa laki-laki di kelas tersebut, menatap Sakura dengan penuh pesona. Pasalnya, guru perempuan tersebut sangatlah cantik dan itu membuatnya langsung diidolakan oleh para murid laki-laki yang ada di kelas tersebut._

"_Baiklah, kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang. Buka buku cetak kalian hal—"_

"_Ibu guru cantik, jangan belajar dulu napa," potong Naruto menggoda Sakura dan sontak membuat seisi kelas tertawa._

_Sakura yang kesal digoda Naruto, langsung melemparkan kapur ke arah murid laki-laki berambut durian itu._

"_Jangan main-main kamu, saya lagi serius!" omel Sakura yang hanya dibalas tawa oleh Naruto._

_Tanpa Naruto sadari, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tampak tersenyum tipis ke arahnya dengan malu-malu._

_..._

_Pada keesokan harinya, terlihat Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil menggambar di atas mejanya. Hinata tengah menggambar sosok wajah Naruto di atas sketchbook miliknya. Sampai akhirnya, terdengar suara Naruto yang mulai mendekat dan membuat Hinata refleks menutup sketchbooknya._

"_Hallo, Hinata... gue boleh duduk di sini gak?" tanya Naruto sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja samping Hinata._

_Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, sambil mengangguk dengan wajah merona. Hinata memang selalu malu apabila, berdekatan dengan Naruto._

"_Oh iya, ke-kenapa kamu pi-pindah?" tanya Hinata terbata._

_Naruto menghela napas lalu menjawab, "Karena gue pengen lihat wajah cantik Ibu Guru Sakura dari dekat."_

_Mendengar alasan Naruto, membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang kecewa. Ia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak duduk di kelas 10—lebih tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu—namun, Naruto masih saja belum peka terhadap perasaannya hingga saat ini. Hinata hanya bisa bersabar, mungkin saja waktunya belum tiba._

_..._

_**Dua bulan kemudian... **_

_Jam pelajaran telah tiba, di Kelas 12 IPA secara kebetulan guru baru bernama Sakura mengajar di kelas tersebut. Seperti biasa, jika Sakura sedang mengajar, pasti murid-murid lain tidak bisa diam—melainkan mengutarakan kekaguman mereka pada guru muda tersebut. Apalagi Naruto, yang sudah jelas-jelas menjadi salah satu murid yang menyukai Sakura. _

_Hinata yang menyukai Naruto, hanya menatap pemuda itu cemburu saat ia dengan terang-terangan menatap kagum pada guru berambut merah jambu tersebut. Hinata juga tahu, kalau Naruto sering memberikan hadiah secara diam-diam kepada Sakura. Lebih sakit hati lagi, saat Naruto selalu meminta ditemani olehnya saat ia ingin ke ruang guru untuk memberi hadiah pada Sakura._

"_Eh, Hin," tegur Naruto pada Hinata yang sibuk menggambar._

_Mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggilnya, Hinata pun refleks menutup buku gambarnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya intens._

"_Gambar apaan lo?" tanya Naruto retoris._

_Hinata menggeleng sambil menjawab, "Gak apa, cuma iseng doang."_

_Naruto menghela napas dan ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata, sambil merangkul gadis itu. Hinata yang diberi perlakuan seintens itu oleh Naruto, langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang merona malu._

"_Anyway, gue mau minta solusi. Lu tahu 'kan kalau selama ini gue suka sama Ibu Sakura?"_

_Dengan perasaan sesak dan penuh rasa cemburu, Hinata pun mengangguk._

'_Padahal, selama ini aku yang suka sama kamu. Kenapa kamu malah perhatiin Ibu Sakura yang bahkan, gak pernah perhatiin kamu? Sakit, Nar,' batin Hinata sesak._

"_Nah, gue pengen banget nembak Ibu Sakura. Kira-kira ada solusi gak lo?" tanya Naruto sambil memberikan senyum pada Hinata._

_Dengan hati yang penuh sesak akan rasa cemburu, Hinata pun dengan ikhlas memberi jawaban._

"_Ka-kamu te-tembak aja I-Ibu Sakura pas jam pelajaran. Bi-biar romantis."_

_Naruto tersenyum puas usai mendengar jawaban Hinata._

"_Boleh juga, tuh... thank you ya, Hin."_

_Tanpa Naruto sadari, di sana Hinata tengah berusaha menahan tangis akibat kecemburannya pada Naruto._

'_Sadar, Nar... aku cinta sama kamu.'_

_..._

_Bel pelajaran telah berbunyi dan para murid mulai memasuki ruangan untuk belajar. Seperti biasa, jam pelajaran pertama setelah istirahat di Kelas 12 IPA adalah sejarah. Oleh karena itu, sudah pasti yang mengajar pelajaran tersebut adalah Sakura. Saat sedang mengajar, Naruto sudah mempersiapkan bunga di bawah mejanya yang akan ia berikan pada Sakura._

_Hinata yang duduk di samping Naruto, hanya dapat melirik pemuda itu dengan penuh perasaan cemburu._

"_Baiklah, anak-anak... sambil kalian menulis catatan di papan tulis, saya sekalian mau memberi kalian pengumuman," ujar Sakura dengan ceria._

"_Pengumuman apa, Bu? Sekolah libur ya?' celetuk Kiba yang dibalas dengan sorakan oleh murid lainnya._

_Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan kemudian menjawab._

"_Tidak, Kiba... kamu salah. Ibu ingin memberi tahu kalau minggu depan tanggal 20, Ibu akan menikah. Ibu harap kalian bisa datang ya ke pernikahan Ibu, nanti undangannya akan dibagikan." _

_Mendengar pengumuman yang diutarakan Sakura, membuat dada Naruto sesak seketika. Baru saja ia ingin menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hatinya, namun nyatanya sang pujaan hati telah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Naruto tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pensilnya, seiring dengan rasa cemburu yang menusuk rongga dadanya._

_Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto, hanya bisa melirik pemuda itu prihatin. Di sisi lain, ia senang karena Sakura tidak bisa Naruto dapatkan. Tapi di sisi lain, ia juga ikut terluka saat melihat orang yang ia cintai juga terluka. Perasaan cinta yang terhubung, eh?_

'_Naruto...' batin Hinata lirih._

_..._

_Jam pulang sekolah telah tiba. Namun, Naruto lebih memilih tetap berdiam di kelas dan meratapi cintanya yang tak dapat dimiliki. Naruto pun melirik ke arah sketchbook milik Hinata dan menatapnya penasaran._

'_Hinata gambar apa ya?' batin Naruto dan ia pun mulai membuka sketchbook milik Hinata._

_Naruto pun terkejut, ternyata selama ini diam-diam Hinata selalu melukis wajahnya setiap di kelas. Di dalam sketchbook tersebut, banyak tergambar wajah Naruto dalam berbagai rupa dan ekspresi._

"_Naruto, sekarang kamu tahu 'kan?" Suara Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh, ia pun terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang sudah berada di hadapannya._

_Hinata menatap datar Naruto lalu kembali berkata._

"_Selama ini, aku cinta sama kamu. Selama ini, aku selalu memperhatikan kamu diam-diam dan selama ini juga, aku selalu peduli sama kamu. Aku tetap cinta sama kamu—meski aku tahu, kamu selama ini gak pernah peka dan justru mencintai Ibu Sakura," ungkap Hinata dan ia pun berlari dari kelas menjauhi Naruto._

_Naruto terkejut usai mendengar ungkapan hati Hinata. Ternyata ia sudah membuat kesalahan, di mana ia mengabaikan seorang gadis yang mencintainya. Ia pun beranjak dan juga ikut berlari untuk mengejar Hinata._

"_Hin, tunggu gue! Maafin gue yang selama ini gak pernah peka sama lo!"_

...

Naruto tersenyum tipis usai mengingat kenangan pada masa itu, salah satu kenangan indahnya semasa SMA. Ia pun mengarahkan kedua bola matanya pada _laptop _dan tersenyum tipis saat menatap gambaran dirinya juga Hinata yang sedang berpose merayakan kelulusan SMA.

Naruto tahu, kejadian itu memberikannya banyak sekali pelajaran. Di mana kejadian penuh memori tersebut mengajarkannya, untuk tidak mengabaikan seseorang yang selama ini tulus mencintainya.

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

**A/N: Cerpen ini pernah diikutsertakan dalam Lomba Fanfiction Gelar Jepang UI 2019.**


End file.
